26 December 1983
Show ; Name *The Rhythm Pals' Boxing Day Bash ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-12-26 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *4.5 hour show co-presented with Kid Jensen. They take turn playing some of their favourite tracks from the past. *The last two hours are available Sessions *none (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' cuts in *''Kid Jenson intro'' *Clash: White Man In Hammersmith Palais *''John's film spot'' *Aretha Franklin: Think (v/a album - The Blues Brothers (Original Soundtrack Recording)) Atlantic K 50715 *''Kid likes X'' *X: The New World (album - More Fun In The New World) Elektra 96-0283-1 *Fall: How I Wrote 'Elastic Man' (7") Rough Trade RT 048 *''John sets a competition for tickets for multi-band gig at Leeds Queens Hall''. He will leave a bunch of tickets in phoneboxes on his way back to Stowmarket..... *Grandmaster Flash & The Furious Five: The Adventures Of Grandmaster Flash On The Wheels Of Steel (12") Sugar Hill SHL 557 *Sheena Easton: 9 To 5 (7") EMI EMI 5066 *''File 1 ends and File 2 begins at start of next track'' *Culture: Two Sevens Clash *''The previous track is dedicated to the Sheena Barmy Army Cambodian Branch'' *Freshmen: You Never Heard Anything Like It (7") Release RL 975 *Blancmange: Living On The Ceiling (12") London BLANX 3 *David Bowie: Space Oddity (single mono version) (7") Philips BF 1801 *Israel Vibration: We A De Rasta (album - Unconquered People) Tuff Gong *Cramps: Goo Goo Muck (album - Psychedelic Jungle) I.R.S. SP 70016 *The show has been on the go for 3.5 hours now *George Jones: He Stopped Loving Her Today (7") Epic 9-50867 *''File 2 ends and File 3 begins'' *Willie Nelson: Touch Me *Ruts: In A Rut (7") People Unite *Arrow: Hot Hot Hot (7") Air ARROW 1 *Chairmen Of The Board: Everything's Tuesday *Meade Lux Lewis: Randini's Boogie *? And The Mysterions: 96 Tears *''John has not returned from the studio so Kid plays another of his tracks'' *Culture Club: I'll Tumble 4 Ya (US Disco Mix) *''audio of Kenny Dalglish scoring for Liverpool interjected into above'' *Valentinos: The Death Of Love (7" - Tired Of Being Nobody / The Death Of Love) Stateside / Jubilee *Futura 2000: The Escapades Of Futura 2000 (7") Disc' AZ International AZ/1 932 *3rd & 4th Generation: Rudie's Medley (7") Punch PH 91 *Al Green: Let's Stay Together *Shambeko! Say Wah!: Remember (single) Eternal ZAZU 1(T) *Shangri-Las: Remember (Walking In The Sand) *G.L. Crockett: Look Out Mabel (7" - Did You Ever Love Somebody / Look Out Mabel) Checker 1121 *Steeleye Span: Jigs: Paddy Clancey's Jig / Willie Clancy's Fancy *End of show File ;Name *1) John Peel and Kid Jensen The Rhythm Pal's Boxing Day Bash 1983 1 of 4 *2) John Peel and Kid Jensen The Rhythm Pal's Boxing Day Bash 1983 2 of 4 *3) John Peel and Kid Jensen The Rhythm Pal's Boxing Day Bash 1983 3 of 4 *4) John Peel and Kid Jensen The Rhythm Pal's Boxing Day Bash 1983 4 of 4 ;Length *1) 30:31 *2) 31:46 *3) 31:17 *4) 25:00 ;Other * ;Available * Mixcloud Category:1983 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions